1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a portable apparatus comprising an interface configured to input motion data of a user from a foot-worn self-contained activity determining unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The connection between the portable apparatus and the foot-worn self-contained activity determining unit may lose motion data, especially if the connection is wireless. Such losses may be due to external interference, or they may relate to anthropometric parameters of the user, for example. Consequently, the motion data may become less reliable or accurate. Furthermore, the battery of the foot-worn activity determining unit may run out during exercise, leaving the user of the portable apparatus without desired information. As the foot-worn activity determining unit and the portable apparatus are separate pieces of equipment, the user may leave the foot-worn activity determining unit at home, and the portable apparatus may become useless because of this.